


Belonging

by crazycatt71



Series: Belonging [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Exsploration, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky learns about polyamory and belonging.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this up as I go so I don't know how many chapters there will be.  
> If I can get my smut back, the rating might change.  
> Tags to be added as needed.

Bucky stopped in the doorway to the lounge area on the communal floor of the Avengers tower, studying the sight before him. Steve sat at the end of the ridiculously large couch with Phil snuggled against his bare chest. Clint lay stretched out, his head in Phil’s lap, Phil stroking a hand down his bare back. Tony was curled in Steve’s lap, his head on Steve’s shoulder, close to Phil’s. He was absentmindedly playing with Clint’s hair, running his fingers through it to make it stand up, the smoothing it back down, just to mess it up again. In the recent week, Bucky had come across similar scenes and it always caused his heart to clench. He wasn’t sure what was going on between the four of them but they looked so happy and content together and it hurt to see something he would never have. He turned to go but must have made a noise because Tony’s head came up and he stared right at him.

“You came come in Terminator, we don’t bite.” He told Bucky.

“Yes, we do,” Clint contradicted, “but only if you want us to.”

Phil smacked Clint’s shoulder playfully.

“Ignore him, we do.” Phil said.

“Come join us, Buck,” Steve invited, “we’re gonn’a watch a movie.”

Bucky hesitated, un sure what to do, he really wanted to join them, but knew they were only inviting him to watch movies with them, not actually join their group, relationship, pile; he wasn’t quite sure what to call it, he just knew he wasn’t a part of it and he wanted to be.

“Please.” Steve begged, giving him his puppy dog eyes.

Unable to resist, knowing it would be torture, he slowly walked into the room, looking at his seating choices. He could sit in one of the overstuffed chairs, the smart choice, they were further from the couch, or he could choose the love seat that was perpendicular to the couch. His feet carried him to the love seat and he was sitting on it before his brain caught on to what he was doing. He sat on the edge, body stiff with tension.

Tony settled back against Steve, his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve wrapped his arm around his waist as he nuzzled against Tony’s neck. Clint rolled over on to his back, looking up at Phil with a goofy grin. Phil grinned back and bent down to kiss him. Bucky bit back the sob trying to escape from his throat as his heart skipped a beat, then hammered against his ribs.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

The four of them looked at him, confusion all over their faces.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“The four of you,” Bucky groaned, waving a hand at them, “What are you doing? I see the four of you together and I don’t understand what I’m seeing.”

Steve gave him a soft smile.

“We’re together, all of us.” He said.

“Together?” Bucky asked, his confusion getting worse. “What does that mean? You all fuck each other?”

“Sometimes.” Tony said, “But it’s more than that.”

Bucky’s disbelief clearly showed on his face.

Tony looked at Steve and grinned, then turned and looked at Bucky, his whisky colored eyes so intensely focused on Bucky that Bucky almost flinched.

“The sex is fan-fucking-tastic and this is from a guy that has had a lot of sex, but it is about more than that.”

He paused, head cocked as he thought about what he wanted to say.

 “It’s about love and friendship and trust and a whole bunch of other mushy stuff.”

Steve chuckled and poked him in the ribs. Tony batted his hand away, then kissed him.

“But you and Stevie are a couple. I knew that before I came in.” Bucky said, “And it was obvious the two of you were together the first time I saw you.” He flapped a hand at Phil and Clint. “If you love each other how can you be ok with your partner fucking other people?”

“It’s called polyamory, poly for short.” Phil said, “from the Latin poly meaning many and amore meaning love,  many loves.”

Steve could see Bucky getting more and more upset. He wrapped his arms around Tony as he stood up then set him down in his vacant seat.

“When Phil and Clint first approached Tony and me, I was very confused.” He told Bucky as he sat down beside him. “I was scared it meant there was something wrong with me because I was interested in what they were offering.”

He looked over at Tony who just smiled at him.

“How did you get past that?” Bucky demanded.

“Talking,” Steve replied, “Lots and lots of talking.”

“Communication is paramount to the success of a polyamory relationship.” Phil spoke up. “Clint and I had many long discussions before we approached Steve and Tony.”

“Many, so many.” Clint chimed in.

“We are all functioning mutes when it comes to talking about emotions so you can imagine how much fun that was.” Tony said.

Bucky shuddered at the thought.

“Exactly.” Tony smirked.

“How does it work?” Bucky asked.

“Clint and I are a primary couple as are Steve and Tony.” Phil explained. “Occasionally we get together with each other.”

“So, you swap partners?”

“More like group sex.” Tony said.

“You’re all in the room at the same time?” Bucky squeaked, his brain whirling at the thought.

“Usually.”

“So, it’s an orgy.” Bucky said.

“No.” Tony replied. “I’ve been in orgies. They’re just fucking and sucking and orgasms, with no emotional connection except lust.”

He looked at the other men in the room, his face soft with the love he felt for them.

“Sex in a poly relationship has so much more.” He continued.

“What if you’re not into everybody?” Bucky asked.

“Poly isn’t just about sex.” Phil said. “Tony and I aren’t lovers.”

“We care about each other, we just aren’t into each other.” Tony told him.

Bucky blinked in surprise.

“You don’t fuck each other but you are there when the others are?” he asked in bafflement. “How does that even work?”

“Very well.” Tony chuckled.

“One of us usually takes a more passive role.” Phil explained, glaring at Tony.

Tony put his head on his shoulder and fluttered his eyes at him. Phil snorted, then kissed Tony’s forehead.

Bucky watched the three on the couch. They seemed to be telling him the truth. He looked at Steve, who had remained quiet beside him.

“What do you get out of this?” he demanded of his best friend.

“Love, friendship, a deep emotional connection to people I care about, a deep sense of belonging.” Steve told him.

Bucky didn’t even know if he knew how to belong anywhere but he wanted too.

Steve carefully placed a hand on Bucky’s arm.

“Are you interested in poly in general or us in particular?” he asked, hope coloring his voice.

“Are any of you interested in me?” Bucky countered.

“We’ve talked about you.” Steve told him.

“All of you?”

Steve nodded. Bucky looked at the others. Phil and Clint nodded.

“You’re a great looking guy.” Tony told him. “I’m all for getting to know you better.”

“I would be willing to try but I don’t want to do anything to damage what you already have.” He told them.

Steve stroked his arm, a huge grin spreading across his face.

“We’ll figure it out together.” He said.

Bucky heart thumped. What was he getting himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and decisions

The energy in the room suddenly changed. Bucky could feel this intense buzzing all along his skin and his head felt fuzzy and kind of dizzy. It reminded him of when he and some buddies had tried marijuana for the first time. He looked at the other men in the room, carefully studying their faces. Phil looked calm and relaxed, a small smile making his eyes crinkle just a little at the corners. When he felt Bucky’s gaze on him, Clint gave him a playful wink. Tony simply smiled at him, his eyes sparkling with warmth that few people got to see. Bucky had no idea how he had become one of the few. He had no idea how he had even ended up where he was or contemplating doing what he was seriously thinking about doing.

He turned his head and looked at Steve, the man who had been his best friend forever. The man who he had had secret thoughts about since they were teens. Steve looked back at him calmly, his eyes brimming with love. Steve smiled as he took Bucky’s hand in his.

“You ok, Buck?” he asked.

“I have no idea how I am.” Bucky replied honestly. “My head is spinning with idea of it all.”

At the hurt look that crossed Steve’s face he continued. “I have to get my head around the idea that it’s ok to want it let alone have it.”

Steve relaxed and smiled again.

“I understand. It took me awhile too.”

“I think it took all of us awhile.” Tony said. “I know I did.”

“Not me.” Clint quipped, “I’m a hopeless optimist.”

Phil snorted and shoved Clint off his lap. Clint hit the floor with a woof, then rolled onto his stomach with his elbows on the floor, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers. He looked at Bucky and grinned.

Bucky felt a smile curl his lips. He had been living in the tower long enough that he was comfortable with all of them in general. He had always been attracted to Steve. He had felt an immediate pull when he had first met Tony. Clint was easy on the eyes and pretty easy to just be around. Phil was still a bit of an unknown but Bucky sensed that was more because he was a very private person not because he was deliberately trying to hide.

“How would we do this?” Bucky asked.

“First we have to do the yucky part.” Clint said with a groan. At Bucky’s confused look, “We have to c-o-m-m-u-n-i-c-a-t-e.” he over enunciated.

Tony made gagging noises. Steve glared at him. Tony batted his eyes and made a kissy face at him. Steve threw a pillow at him. Phil grabbed Tony’s arm to stop him from standing up.

“You three are going to send Bucky running from the room if you don’t behave.” He scolded.

Bucky had to fight to keep the grin off his face at the contrite looks that crossed their faces.

“Communication is very important in a polyamory relationship.” Phil told Bucky. “You have to be honest about everything. What you want, your desires and needs, if you are unhappy, why you are unhappy. It’s not always easy but we all need everybody to do it.”

Fear gripped Bucky. He had no idea what he wanted, except for one thing.

“I want to belong.” He whispered.

“To us?” Steve asked.

“If you’ll have me.” Bucky mumbled.

Tony looked at Phil and Clint. At some silent signal, the three of them stood up and came over to the love seat. Tony dropped onto Bucky’s lap with his arms around his neck, while Phil and Clint sat on the arms of the love seat.

“Welcome to the club, Buckaroo.” Tony cackled, kissing Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky looked over at Steve, who was grinning from ear to ear. Bucky wasn’t sure exactly where this was going, but he had a feeling it was going to be a lot of fun finding out.

 

 

 

,


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and happy feelings

Steve could tell Bucky was feeling very overwhelmed by everything that was happening. He caught Phil’s eye and nodded toward the couch as he nudged Tony off of Bucky’s lap. He pulled Tony back to the couch with Phil and Clint following. Bucky looked relieved but a little sad.

“Ok, you don’t have to make every decision tonight and anything you do decide can be changed at any time,” Steve told Bucky, “but what would you like to do right now?”

Bucky looked at the four of them on the couch. The second they had sat down, they had all settled close together with an unconscious ease.

“Can I come join you?” he asked.

Steve’s face lit up with joy.

“Sure.” He said.

Tony happily moved from Steve’s side to his lap as Phil and Clint stood up and moved to the spot Tony had vacated. Bucky took a deep breath and moved over to join them. He slowly sat down and looked at Steve, who was close enough that their thighs were almost touching. Steve held the arm not wrapped around Tony out in an invitation to snuggle up to him and be closer to Tony. Bucky closed the small gap between them, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. Tony shifted around on Steve’s lap so he could rest his head on his chest with his face close to Bucky’s. Bucky started to slide his arm around Steve’s waist, then stopped when he realized his prosthetic was bared by his tee-shirt and that would place metal against Steve’s bare skin.

“Buck?” Steve questioned.

“I don’t want to give you a chill.” Bucky explained.

“Here.” Clint said, tossing a blanket at Bucky.

Bucky nodded his thanks, wrapped his arm, then slid it around Steve’s waist, snuggling as close as he could. Tony gave him a soft, sweet smile and held his hand out. Bucky placed his in and Tony lifted their hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of Bucky’s.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He told Bucky.

“Me too.” Bucky replied.

Clint stretched out in the remaining space with his back against the arm of the couch. Phil settled between his legs with his back against his chest and Clint’s strong arms around him. Bucky frowned.

“I don’t want you guys to feel left out.” He told them.

“We don’t.” Phil assured him. “We understand that you need to get to know us better before anything happens and we don’t want to overwhelm you at the start.”

Bucky smiled with gratitude, then settled against Steve and closed his eyes, feeling warm and relaxed in a way he was pretty sure he had never felt before.

Tony told Jarvis to start a movie but Bucky had no idea what it was and he had no intention of opening his eyes and breaking the bubble he was in to find out. He jerked out of the doze he had fallen into when he felt the couch shift when somebody moved. He looked around to see Phil standing up, stretching and realized that a couple of hours must of passed.

“I think we’re calling it a night.” Phil said.

“Woo Hoo! Sexy time.” Clint hooted as he jumped up. “Night everybody.” He called over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

Phil watched him bounce out of the room with found exasperation then leaned down to kiss Steve. Tony turned his face up expectantly. Phil rolled his eyes as his kissed Tony’s forehead.

 

“Good night everyone.” He said.

 “Night, Phil.” Steve called after him.

Tony slid off of Steve’s lap and stretched.

“I’m going down to the shop for a while.” He announced.

“I was hoping you’d join me in the bedroom.” Steve pouted.

“Woo Hoo! Sexy time,” Tony crowed, “I approve of this idea.”

He kissed Steve then after a slight hesitation kissed Bucky’s cheek.

“Don’t keep me waiting solider.” He told Steve as he swaggered out of the room.

“You have your hands full with that one.” Bucky said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I do.” Steve agreed.

“You love it though.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Bucky sat up and pushed on Steve until he stood up.

“Go take care of your man.” Bucky ordered.

“You gonn’a be ok?” Steve asked.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got a lot to think about so go away so I can do it.” Bucky ordered.

Steve grinned, gave him a quick kiss, and strode from the room.

Bucky touched his lips, feeling the tingle where Steve’s had touched them. He was excited but in a calm way, which was weird but it felt good so he was just going to go with it and see where it led.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asks questions and tells the others his idea.

Because everyone led busy lives being Avengers, Business Tycoons/ Mad Inventers, or Super-Secret Agent/Spies two weeks passed before Bucky could talk the others. During those two weeks Bucky had done a lot of thinking and had a lot more questions and a idea he wanted to run by everybody.

They had gathered in the common area with pizza and beer to watch movies and just chill. Phil and Clint were on the love seat, Steve and Tony on one end of the couch, and Bucky on the other.

“Can I ask you guys some questions?” Bucky asked.

“Of course.” Phil told him, wiping his hands on a napkin and sitting up straight, nudging Clint to do the same.

Steve set his empty plate on the coffee table as Tony took a swig from his beer, then set it down.

“Fire away.” He told Bucky.

“Ok, Uhm….” Bucky stalled, stumbling over how to phrase his question. “How do you decide… um…. when to be together and who’s …. uh…. who’s doing….” He tapered off helplessly.

“Who’s doing what to who?” Tony supplied helpfully.

Steve glared at him but Bucky felt relieved.

“Yeah, that.” Bucky grumbled.

“How do we decide when to be together is kind of hard to put into words.” Phil said. “Sometimes we plan on it, but most of the time it just happens.”

He looked at the others; they all nodded in agreement.

“Sorry, that’s not a very clear answer.” He told Bucky.

“Then once were together, things get heated and fun, sex things just happen” Tony told him, waggling his eyebrows.

“It depends on what everybody wants and needs at that moment.” Steve explained.

“And recovery time.” Tony added. “Not all of us have super serum powering our dicks.”

Steve glared at him while Bucky and Clint snorted with laughter, and Phil just sighed.

“You said you and Tony aren’t lovers.” Bucky said. Phil nodded. “So that means it’s either Steve, Clint and Tony or Steve, Clint, and Phil.”

“Except it’s really always all four of us.” Tony said.

Bucky just looked at him in confusion.

“Sometimes Phil or I are more passive but sometimes we’re right in the thick of things.” Tony continued.

Now Bucky was really confused.

Phil sighed again.

“None of this is helping is it?” he asked.

Bucky shook his head.

“I just don’t see how it all physically works out.” Bucky confessed.

“Everybody has two hands, one mouth, one ass, and one dick,” Tony told him, “plenty for everybody.

Bucky stared at him in shock.

“You mean you……” his words trailed off as images swirled through his mind.

“Fuck, suck, kiss, pet, pinch, pull, bite, rub, rut, and a whole lot of other stuff.” Tony recited.

“Damn it, Tony,” Steve groaned, “could you be a little less crass, please.”

“What?” Tony demanded, “There isn’t any need to gloss things over, Buckaroo isn’t a delicate flower.”

Bucky actually like how straightforward Tony was, even if the way he put things made his jeans a little tighter in the crotch.

“Basically, we start making out and see where it goes from there.” Clint chimed in.

Bucky nodded, sort of getting the basic idea. He figured he’d be learning the rest as he went.

“Ok, I get it.” He said.

“Oh, good.” Steve said, looking relieved.

“Uhm, I kind of have an idea I’d like to run by you guys, if that’s ok?” he asked.

“What cha’ thinking, Buck-a-Bunny?” Tony asked.

“Well, to start off with, if it’s ok, with all of you, I’d like to go on a few dates with each of you, one on one. To get to know each of you,” Bucky said, “and to let you get know to know me.”

“That sounds like a very good idea.” Phil said.

Steve, Tony, and Clint nodded in agreement.

“Just so you know, I don’t put out on the first date.” Clint told him, grinning.

“I’ve been known too.” Tony stated.

“Uh… putting out is not required.” Bucky sputtered.

“Tony, behave.” Steve growled. “Dating sounds great, Buck.”

“Good, that’s good. If everybody’s onboard,” nodded all around, “then I’ll start coming up with some ideas and get back to each of you.”

Everybody agreed. Great, Bucky thought as they settled down to watch movies, now all I have to do is plan dates with four guy, piece of cake.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Clint go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the first date would be Steve and Bucky but Clint wanted to be first so here we are.

When Clint found out that Bucky had never played paintball he was shocked.

“That is just not right,” He grumbled, “and has to be fixed as soon as possible. Saturday, you and I have a date at a paintball arena.”

“I thought I was suppose to be coming up with the date ideas.” Bucky complained.

“Who says?” Clint demanded. “We’ll be together, having fun, getting to know each other, who cares who came up with the idea?”

Bucky couldn't find a reason to argue so he didn’t try. Saturday morning, Clint drug him out of bed way to early, barely let him get dressed, and refused to let Bucky have breakfast, dragging Bucky down to the garage and all but throwing him in to his battered old pick up. After driving for a couple of hours, Clint pulled into a roadside dinner.

“About time.” Bucky growled as he followed Clint inside. “I was about to start chewing on your arm.”

Clint laughed as he sat down in a booth.  After demolishing three full, farmers breakfasts, Bucky sat back with a satisfied smirk.

“Feeling less cannibalistic?” Clint asked.

“For now.” Bucky deadpanned.

 "Phil will not be happy if you eat me.” Clint told him.

“I would think that would depend on what type of eating we’re talking about.” Bucky timed his comment so Clint was taking a drink of his coffee, which he spit all over himself as he choked and sputted.

“Do you talk like that around Steve?” Clint asked when he could breathe again.

“Steve isn’t a blushing virgin.” Bucky replied. “He’s got quite the mouth on him.”

“I know. I’ve been on the receiving end of that mouth many times.” Clint informed him with a leer.

Bucky choked on his coffee, then grinned.

“That good, eh?” he asked.

“You’ll find out for yourself soon enough.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Bucky said, a soft look settling over his face.

Clint smiled and went to pay the check. Bucky followed him out to the truck and they were on their way.

“How did you and Phil end up interested in Polyamory?” Bucky asked as they rolled down the road.

“Phil brought it up to me after we’d been together a few years.” Clint answered. “We talked about it but never found anybody we wanted to get involved with until Steve and Tony.”

“And now me.”

“And now you.” Clint agreed.

“And you’re ok with the multiple partners?”

“Are you kidding me?” Clint cackled. “I get to have incredible, mind blowing sex with people who actually care about me on a regular basis and Phil and I are closer than I ever thought two people could be. I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”

“So, it’s just about the sex?” Bucky asked.

“Nah, it’s a big part of it, we all have healthy appetites,” Clint said, “ but the emotional stuff is pretty great too.”

Clint chuckled at the face Bucky made.

“Eeeewww, feelings, I know.” Clint grinned, “I never would of thought I’d be willing to talk about ‘em either, but here I am.”

“What do you get out of it, emotionally?” Bucky asked.

Clint cocked his head, deep in thought for several minutes before he spoke.

“I had a pretty fucked up childhood, emotions were a weakness, so I learned to keep them to myself, locked deep inside until I didn’t feel them. Made me a great assassin, not such a great person.” He stated, “Joining S.H.E.I.L.D. led to being involved with Phil, then Tony and Steve, they have given me a safe place to be able to feel and show my feelings.”

He glanced at Bucky.

“I’m capable of being a supportive partner because I have the support of some great partners.”

“Wow! That’s deep.” Bucky observed, his face blank for several seconds before he grinned.

“I know, right.” Clint noted, wryly.

He pulled into the parking lot of the paintball arena and turned off the engine. He turned in his seat and looked at Bucky.

“Poly is something different for everybody involved. Except for be honest, there aren’t any set rules.” He said.

“I just don’t want to go floundering around and hurt you guys.” Bucky confessed, staring at the dashboard.

Clint gently grabbed his jaw and turned his head so they were looking at each other.

“We all know that. None of us want to hurt you either.” He told him. “We all want you to be happy, hopefully with us.”

Bucky blinked at him a couple of times, then reached up and squeezed his arm with his flesh hand.

“Can we be done with the emotional stuff now?” he begged.

Oh god, yes!” Clint exclaimed, throwing his door open and leaping out of the truck. “Let’s got shoot shit.”

Bucky laughed as he followed him. Several hours later, they returned to the tower, bruised, paint splattered, and happy. Bucky followed Clint to his and Phil’s rooms. When Phil looked up from the dining room table where he was working, Bucky took Clint’s arm and walked him over to him.

“I am returning your partner uneaten.” He formally stated, placing Clint’s hand in his.

“Uh, thank you.” Phil replied, looking very confused.

Bucky turned and marched out of the room, Clint’s laughter following him.

Once he was alone in the elevator, he cracked a grin. This multi dating thing might just work out after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky's 1st date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw something on the History Channel that gave me the idea for Steve and Bucky's 1st date.

Bucky and Steve met in the tower lobby and headed to the nearest subway entrance.

“You’re really not gonn’a tell me where we’re going?” Steve asked as they headed down the stairs.

“Might as well,” Bucky hurmped, “you’d be able to figure it out as soon as we’re on the train anyway.”

He took a deep breath and looked at Steve.

“We’re going to Coney Island.” He said.

He watched Steve out of the corner of his eye as he stared strait ahead.

“I’ve thought about going there since I came out of the ice but I never did.” Steve told him.

“Why not?” Bucky asked, his gut clenching.

“It was something we used to do together,” Steve explained, “I didn’t want to go without you.”

Bucky didn’t know how to reply to that so he just stood there, blinking and trying not to panic.

“You ok?” Steve asked, worry coloring his voice.

“When did you become such a mush?” Bucky demanded gruffly.

“Probably when I fell in love.” Steve replied with a grin.

Bucky rolled his eyes while Steve laughed.

“Ya gonn’a by me an ice cream?” Steve asked when they had reached their stop and were climbing the steps into the day light.

“I might be able to swing it.” Bucky told him.

“And cotton candy and popcorn and hot dogs and soda.” Steve chanted.

“I thought you didn’t eat junk food.” Bucky groused.

“We’re at Coney Island, you have to eat junk food, it’s a law.” Steve informed him. “And Captain America never breaks the law.

Bucky stopped and stared at him for a second before busting up laughing.

“That’s what you’re going with?” he wheezed, bent over, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, now come on, I’m hungry and I want hotdogs.” Steve said, walking off.

Bucky followed after him until they reached Nathan’s. The poor girl who took their order seemed a little stunned when they each ordered a dozen hotdogs and three orders of fries but bravely carried all the food out to them when it was ready.

“Ummmmm!” Steve moaned around his first bite.

Bucky shook his head then had to stop himself from copying him as he bit in to his own dog.

“It’s as good as I remember.” Steve said.

Bucky nodded in agreement, to busy eating to talk.

“This was a great idea, Buck.” Steve said, dragging the last fry through some ketchup.

“Most of the Coney Island we knew is gone,” Bucky told him, “so I was thrilled when I read that Nathan’s was still around.”

“Me too.” Steve agreed.

They paid their bill and headed back into the sunshine.

“What else is still the same?” Steve asked as they walked along.

“The Wonder Wheel, The B&B Carousel, though it’s been moved, and the Cyclone.” Bucky recited.

“Did you ever think any of it would survive so far into the future?” Steve asked.

“We did.” Bucky pointed out.

“Yeah, we did, and ain’t it glorious.” Steve whooped, spinning around.

Bucky gasped as Steve grabbed his hand and gently tugged him along.

“We’re here, together, in this amazing time,” Steve said, as they walked along. “It’s a chance I never imagined I’d get.”

Bucky was still staring at their clasped hands. He stopped walking, pulling Steve to a halt.

“A chance for what, Stevie?” he asked.

“To be with you.” Steve said.

“With me?” Bucky gasped.

“Well yeah.” Steve replied. “I’ve always loved ya, ya jerk, but you know how things were back then.”

Bucky nodded, they could never have been together back then.

“Now, I can be greedy and have it all.” Steve said. “Tony, you, Phil, and Clint. I don’t have to choose.”

Steve looked so happy that Bucky gave in to impulse and kissed him. Steve froze for a heartbeat, then kissed him back. Bucky pulled back, feeling a bit dizzy and looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to what they were doing.

“The first time Tony kissed me in public I almost passed out.” Steve told him. “I thought somebody would jump us for sure, but other than some girls whistling at us, nobody paid any attention.”

Bucky smiled. It would take some getting use to, but he was damn glad he could.

“So, that’s why you got into poly, so you could have all they boys.” He teased.

“Not all of them, just the best ones.” Steve countered.

Bucky snorted, then kissed him again, just because he could.

“Come on, punk, there is some art thing that I bet you’d love.”

Steve laughed and happily followed along.

Tony was waiting in the penthouse when they spilled out of the elevator, laughing.

“Good day?” he asked.

“Great day.” Steve corrected. “Bucky took me to Coney Island and we had hotdogs and ice cream and cotton candy and popcorn and rode the Cyclone five times.”

Five times, Tony mouthed at Bucky. Bucky just shrugged.

“It’s what he wanted.” He said.

“You enjoyed it too,” Steve said, looking at him with concern. “didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did, punk, I enjoyed it a lot.” Bucky reassured him.

He wrapped Steve in a crushing hug, then kissed him.

“I’ll let you gush about our day” he said, “I’m gonn’a call it a night.”

He nodded at Tony and left.

“Sounds like things went well.” Tony commented as Steve flopped down beside him on the couch.”

“They sure did.” Steve agreed. “Oh, Tony, we live in wonderful times.”

Tony chuckled, he was thrilled to see Steve so happy and planned on doing everything he could to keep him that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Growing up in Brooklyn, Steve and Bucky would have gone to Coney Island. They might not of had a lot of money, but I'm sure they could saved a little to have a few treats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't realize he and Tony are on a date

Bucky was having trouble coming up with date ideas for Tony. The guy was a genius, billionaire, philanthropist and he was just a messed-up punk from Brooklyn, he couldn’t figure out what to do that Tony would enjoy.

He had spent time with Tony, in his lab, while Tony worked on his new arm, tweaking it so it would fit and work properly and he had enjoyed listening to Tony talk about it, even when he didn’t understand everything he said. Later, when he was alone in his room, he would ask Jarvis to explain some of the things he didn’t understand. He’d thought about taking Tony to something science related, but was afraid it would be too simple to Tony’s brilliant mind.

He had given up hope of coming up with something on his own and decided to just ask Tony what he might want to do.

“Jarvis, where is Tony?” he asked as he stepped into the elevator.

“Sir is in the garage.”

“Take me there, please.”

“Very good.” The A.I. replied.

Bucky exited the elevator and looked around. He couldn’t see Tony, but clanging and cursing lead him to the man. He was bent over the engine compartment of one of his many cars, snarling at something.

 Bucky stood there for several minutes, admiring his ass, on display as he bent over the car, before he made his presence known. Tony jerked up right, banging his head on the hood. He spun around and stared at Bucky as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Hey, Buckaroo.” He said.

“Hey, you ok?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tony assured.

“Sounds like you’re having trouble.”

“Yeah, a sparkplug broke off when I was trying to change it and it’s a pain in the ass to get it out.”

Bucky stepped over to him.

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Tony said, rubbing his chin, “You are stronger than me. Can you get a hold of that piece and pull it out?”

He pointed out what he was talking about. Bucky reached in, grabbed the broken part, yanked it out, and presented it to Tony.

“My hero.” Tony told him, fluttering his eyelashes.

Bucky grinned.

“What type of car is this?” he asked, looking the car over, “It’s a beauty.”

“1971 Dodge Charger.” Tony replied. “I bought it at an auction, she’d been in storage for over twenty years and I don’t think she’d been taken care of before then, hence the broken sparkplug, busted exhaust, messed up suspension, and a whole list of other stuff wrong with her.” 

Tony’s eyes lit up and he waved his hands with vigor as he talked.

“You’re really into cars, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck with a greasy hand, “I like the high performance, super cars, but I have a soft spot for American Muscle.”

Bucky ran a hand down the body of the car, admiring the lines.

“I learned to drive in the army.” He said, “They threw me behind the wheel and said drive.”

“Standard military way of doing things.” Tony said with a grin.

“Yeah, you learn fast or die. I learned and fell in love with it.” Bucky said. “Never drove anything like this though.”

“Well, that won’t do.” Tony said. “This one isn’t drivable, but there are plenty to chose from, take your pick.”

Bucky looked around then back at Tony.

“Really?” he asked in wonder.

Tony nodded.

“Pick one and we’ll go for a drive, get some ice cream.” Tony said. “You decide while I get cleaned up.”

Bucky walked around, admiring all of the cars in the garage. Tony found him a few minutes later, standing beside a 2002 Dodge Viper, a lustful look in his eyes.

“I read about these.” He said, “they’re supposed to be fast.”

“Let’s find out.” He said, tossing the keys at Bucky before getting in the passenger seat.

Bucky got behind the wheel, looked over at Tony who just nodded, and started the engine. The garage door opened and they were off. The ride was a blur of roaring engine and the mad cackling of a billionaire. They were a couple of hours out of the city, when Bucky saw a sign for an ice cream parlor and pulled over.

“You’re a bigger maniac behind the wheel than I am.” Tony marveled.

“Thank you.” Bucky said with a grin.

Tony laughed until he had tears in his eyes.

“Come on, I want ice cream.” He said when he’d calmed down.

Bucky nodded in agreement as he followed him into the shop.

“Are you getting the answers you need about poly?” Tony asked when they were seated at a table with their ice cream.

Bucky looked around, but nobody was paying any attention to them.

“Yeah, everybody has been great about talking to me about it.” He answered.

“You haven’t talked to me about it.” Tony said, trying to be nonchalant about it, but Bucky could hear the hurt under tone.

“I haven’t been able to come up with an idea for our date.” Bucky confessed.

“Isn’t that what this is?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know.” Bucky wondered.

“We went for a drive and stopped for ice cream, sounds like a date to me.” Tony told him.

“Huh.” Bucky said. “We’re on a date, Cool.”

Tony snorted.”

“Nice to know I’m not the only one who’s clueless about dating.” He chuckled.

Bucky just shrugged. Dating was hard at the best of times; dating more than one person at a time was confusing enough to drive a man mad.

“So what do you get out of being in a polyamory relationship?” Bucky asked.

Tony sat back, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I’m not alone anymore.” He said after several minutes later.

At Bucky’s questioning look he continued, “I’d been alone all of my life; because of my intelligence, my social standing, my wealth. I didn’t trust people, figured they all wanted something from me.”

He stopped to take a bite of his ice cream.

“Steve came along and showed me that wasn’t always true, then Phil and Clint confirmed it.” He told Bucky. “I still don’t trust very many people, but I have learned to trust those three and I’m not alone because I do.”

His dark eyes seemed to bore into Bucky’s brain. Then he shook his head and grinned, “And the sex is amazing.”

“Do you think you can trust me too?” Bucky asked.

“If we had met before I got involved with Phil and Clint then no, but now I already do to a point and I’m willing to try for more.” Tony replied.

Bucky stared at him in shock. This amazing man, was being so open him, he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve it, but he was glad he had a chance with him.

“Wow!” he whispered, his mind spinning.

Tony reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

“Ok, enough mushy stuff,” he said, jumping up, “let’s hit the road.”

“My turn to drive.” Tony announced as they got in the car. “I have to ern back my maniac title.”

Bucky did not scream like a little girl as Tony mashed the gas petal and the car shot off, no matter what Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 1971 Dodge Charger is one of my favorite cars.  
> The 2002 Dodge Viper was one of my late partner's favorites. He got to drive one once and fell in love with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Bucky have a coffee date

Chapter 8

Bucky quickly discovered that Agent Coulson and Phil were different sides of the same coin. Agent Coulson was a no nonsense, take action, kickass, get the job done kind of guy. Phil was a dry humored, laid back, affection, friendly man. It was all the same person depending on the circumstances. Asking him on a coffee date had been a lot easier than Bucky had expected.

Which was how he had found himself sitting at a small table in a coffee house with Phil, who was in faded blue jeans and a sweater, Phil clothes, instead of a suit, which was Agent Coulson clothes.

“Do I make you nervous?” he asked.

“Not really.” Bucky replied. “I just haven’t spent much time with you so I don’t know what to talk to you about.” 

“Except what we’re here to discuss.” Phil said.

“Yeah, except for that.” Bucky agreed. “I wasn’t sure if it was polite to just dive in to that topic.”

Phil chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

“We are getting to know each other to see what we will be to each other in a polyamory relationship, I think it’s ok to just bring it up.”

“When you put it that way,” Bucky grinned. “You said you brought it up to Clint about approaching Steve and Tony. What made you interested in poly?”

“My parents.” Phil told him.

That wasn’t the answer Bucky had been expecting.

Phil smiled at the confused look on his face.

“My parents were in a poly relationship with another couple and a single woman the whole time I was growing up. I didn’t know until I was 18 when they told me, I just thought they were all just really good friends, which they were.” He got a soft look on his face as he talked. “We all lived next to each other, all the kids were in and out of all the houses, we were and still are family.”

He took a sip of coffee.

“My dad died when I was 11. If my mom hadn’t had the support of the others, I don’t think she would have survived.”

“So that’s what you get out of it, a family?” Bucky asked.

“We all were already coming together as a team and a kind of family. The four of us getting together just strengthened it.” Phil replied, “And the sex is great.”

 That last line was delivered so dryly that Bucky choked on his coffee, wheezing and gasping for air as his lungs expelled the liquid.

Phil waited until he could breathe again before continuing.

“I have the love and friendship of some amazing people. They let me be me in a safe and supportive environment and I get to do the same for them which fills my caretaker need.”

Bucky sat there, digesting his words and adding what he’d learned to the knowledge he had gotten from the others.

“It sounds incredible.” He said.

“When it works, it is.” Phil told him.

“So now what? Where do we go from here?” Bucky asked. “I’m pretty sure we don’t just fall into bed and start screwing.”

“Now we all get together and discuss what we want and need.”

“Great, more emotional stuff.” Bucky grumbled.  

“I’m afraid so.” Phil said. “Talking helps keep feeling from being hurt and misunderstandings from happening.”

“But feelings, eewww.” Bucky whined.

“Now you sound like Tony.” Phil told him.

“Hey, there’s no need to be rude.”

Phil chuckled.

“Come on, let’s see if we can wrangle everybody in to a group meeting”

Bucky followed him out of the shop, feeling like this was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for this is that Phil grew up in a poly family so that's what I went with.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and kissing

Chapter 9

Phil did his super-Agent magic and got everybody together in the common area. He smiled at Bucky as he gave his arm a squeeze.

“There is no pressure. We’re just talking.” He told Bucky.

Bucky bit back a sarcastic comment and flopped down on the love seat. The others sat on the couch. Steve, Tony, and Clint looked at Phil, letting him lead.

“I think we should talk,” Phil started. Tony and Clint both groaned. “we need Bucky to tell us what he wants and needs from us and we need to do the same.” He continued, glaring at the two of them

Bucky shot up off the loveseat and began pacing.

“You all said you get support and love and feeling like you belong and I want that but I don’t know how to get it or give to you.” He wailed, pulling at his hair in frustration. “And as great as the sex sounds in theory, it kind of scares me.”

Tony was on his feet and by his side before anybody else could react.

“Hey now, there’s no need to get upset,” he soothed, gently removing Bucky’s hands from his hair. “Come sit down and just breathe.”

He led Bucky back to the love seat and sat beside him.

“Look, I’m a train wreck when it comes to feelings,” he said, “so if I can do this, you can, in your sleep.”

Bucky snorted. Tony grinned.

“You already care about us, Right?”

Bucky nodded.

“And we care about you, the rest will work out as we go.”

“Promise?” Bucky whispered.

“Promise.” Tony told him.

Bucky studied his face for a minute, then nodded.

“Ok,” he said, “sorry about the freak out.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Tony told him. “You should have seen some of the melt downs I had at the beginning. They were quite spectacular.”

Steve nodded in agreement.

“As for the sex,” Tony continued, “It’s up to you on the if, when, with who, and how.”

The others all nodded in agreement.

“You are welcome to come snuggle with any or all of us any time, no strings and if that’s all you ever want that’s great, though I hope there will be kissing because I might die of a broken heart if I don’t get to kiss you.”

“Tony.” Steve warned.

“What? He is so kissable. I can’t help how I feel.” Tony defended.

“It’s ok, Stevie.” Bucky said with a laugh. “I’m all for kissing and maybe some heavy petting, see where it goes from there.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony declared.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him against his side as he licked the seam of Tony’s mouth, before gently nipping at his bottom lip. Tony moaned and pressed closer, trying to climb into Bucky’s lap.

“Easy boy.” Bucky said, placing soft pecks on Tony’s nose and chin.

“Sorry.” Tony apologized, pulling back.

“No apology needed.” Bucky assured him with a smile.

“Yeah, I think I’m just gonn’a go over there now.” Tony babbled, flapping a hand toward the couch.

He stood up and took a couple steps away, then turned back and kissed Bucky again.

“So kissable.” He said with a wink.

He went over and flopped beside Steve.

“That was very mature and adult of you Tony.” Phil praised.

“I know, I deserve a cookie.” Tony bragged.

Clint went into the kitchen and returned with a bag of Oreos, which he tossed to Tony. Tony took out a few and passed the bag to Steve.

“You ok, Buck?” Steve asked, passing him the cookies.

“I’m great.” Bucky replied.

He grinned as he bit into a cookie. Things were going good and hopefully were going to get even better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling and kissing

Chapter 10

After taking a few minutes to let things settle and consume half a bag of Oreos and a glass of milk, Tony looked at Bucky with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“So, Buck a boo,” he inquired, “are you up for a little cuddling and making out?”

“Tony,” Steve scolded, “no pressuring him.”

“I’m not pressuring,” Tony protested, “I’m asking. He can say no.” he looked at Bucky. “You can always say no, you know that, right?”

“Relax, Stevie, he’s not pressuring me.” Bucky said, “And, yes, I know I can say no, but thanks for saying it.”

“That’s where the talking thing comes in.” Tony told him. “Consent is sexy.”

“Very sexy.” Clint agreed.

Phil and Steve nodded their agreement. Bucky just shook his head, then stood up and moved to the couch, plopping down between Tony and Clint.

“I believe cuddling and making out were offered as the evenings activities.” He said. “Shall we begin?”

Tony climbed onto Bucky’s lap, happily humming in agreement as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Bucky wrapped his metal arm around his waist and nipped on his bottom lip, making Tony squeak.

“Hey, quit hogging the new guy.” Clint protested, pushing at Tony.

Tony stopped kissing Bucky to stick his tongue out at Clint. Clint poked him in the ribs, making him squeal and move away. Clint leaned in and kissed Bucky, who wrapped his other arm around Clint and pulled him close, licking across his lips until Clint parted them, panting as Bucky plundered his mouth.

“You’re right, Tony,” Clint said, when they parted, “he’s definitely kissable.”

Bucky chuckled and gave him a quick peck, then did the same to Tony. Tony started to pull him in for a longer kiss when Clint poked him again.

“No hogging.” He growled.

Tony huffed and poked him back. Before things could escalate into a full out wrestling match, Phil leaned across Clint and kissed Bucky. It was a slow, gentle kiss, that made Bucky feel soft and warm.

“Very kissable.” Phil said with a smile.

Everybody looked at Steve, who just grinned and moved in, squeezing Tony between them as he kissed Bucky.

“Ooooo, look at all the bulging muscles.” Tony purred, running his hands down their chests.

Steve chuckled as he nibbled on Bucky’s bottom lip before pulling back.

“Definitely very kissable.” He declared.

Bucky grinned with relief, he felt like he had passed a test.

“How are you doing?” Tony asked him.

“I’m good,” he replied, “this is really nice.”

Tony hummed in agreement as he settled against his chest. Steve snuggled under his arm, resting his head on his shoulder. Clint wiggled around until he was stretched out with his head on Bucky’s thigh and his feet in Phil’s lap. Tony started a movie but Bucky had no idea what it was, he was to busy floating on warm, happy feelings. He was brought back to reality when Tony slid off his lap. He looked around.  Clint yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Steve stood up and stretched. Bucky tried to hide his disappointment that the evening was over.

“Snuggle pile?” Tony asked, looking at everybody.

“Sounds good.” Clint said, looking at Phil, who nodded his agreement.

“Come on, Buck-a-Roo,” Tony said, pulling on Bucky’s arm, “you can sleep in the middle.”

“You don’t want to sleep with me,” Bucky told them, “sometimes I have really bad nightmares.”

“Aw, honey, we’re all card-carrying members of that club.” Tony told him.

Everybody nodded.

“Having somebody there helps.” Steve told him.

“I get can get violent.” Bucky said.

“I’ve given Phil a black eye more than once,” Clint said. “and once he threw me out of bed so hard that I landed about four feet from the bed.”

“I wake up screaming and thrashing around,” Steve said, “I’ve knocked Tony out of bed more than once.”

“I usually sit up gasping for air and trying to scream with no sound coming out.” Tony said.

“I’ve broken a few bedside lamps and thrown Clint out of bed.” Phil told him.

 “I could add Sargent Barnes to my nightmare protocols, Sir.” Jarvis spoke up.

“Yeah, do that.” Tony told him. “If somebody is sleeping alone, Jarvis talks to us until we wake up and calm down.” He told Bucky.

“Ok, if you’re sure.” Bucky said, skeptically.

“We are.” Steve said.

“Yup.” Clint agreed.

“Yes.” Phil told him.

 Tony nodded and tugged on his arm until he stood up. He looked at the others, seeing sympathy and warmth.

“Ok, lets snuggle.” He said with a grin.

Tony cackled with glee as he led him toward the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a panic attack. The others reassure him.

Chapter 11

Bucky stood in the middle of Tony and Steve’s bedroom, feeling awkward and out of place as the others got ready for bed. He stared at the giant bed, as he imagined all of the sexapades that had happened on it, he started to shake, feeling overwhelmed. He wasn’t sure if he could have sex, wasn’t sure he would be able to give that to the others. Clint saw how distressed he looked and gently took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Hey, you ok?” he asked.

“I.. uh.. yeah. I’m ok.” Bucky told him with a weak smile.

“Hey, honesty or this doesn’t work, remember?” Clint asked, staring at him with his Hawkeye laser focus.

Bucky took a deep breath.

“Got a little overwhelmed for a minute.” He said.

Steve overheard him and came over, gesturing to Tony and Phil to join them.

“You ok, Buck?” he asked, concern all over his face.

“Yeah, I am.” He replied. “I really am.” He said, looking at Clint. “I just got hit with a lot of feels all at once, it kinda knocked me for a loop.”

“Good or bad feels?” Tony asked.

“Both,” Bucky answered, “doubt, happiness, nerves, how the hell did I get here, god I really want this, god, please don’t et me screw this up, wow, these guys are hot, doubt.” He babbled quickly, trying to get it all out before he panicked and ran from the room.

“Doubt about what?” Steve asked, “Do you doubt that we want you here, because we do.”

“I don’t know why,” Bucky said, softly, “I’m a screwed-up mess. I don’t even know if I can have sex with you.”

He pulled his hand out of Clint’s and turned for the door. Before Steve could move to stop him, Tony leapt forward and grabbed his arm.

“Hey, stop a sec.” he said.

Bucky stopped and stared at the floor. Tony tugged on his arm until he turned back around. ‘

“First, this isn’t about sex, it’s about cuddling and companionship and love.” Tony told him, taking his jaw in his hand and lifting Bucky’s head so they were looking at each other. “Second, sex doesn’t ever have to be a part of it if you don’t want it to be.”

“I want it to be, a part of it, not all of it, I want all of it, the kissing and the cuddling and the companionship and the love and the sex.” Bucky said, his voice whisper soft. “I just don’t know if I can do the sex stuff.”

Tony caressed his cheek, then pulled him over to the bed and sat down, pulling him down beside him. Steve sat on his other side with Phil beside him, Clint dropped to the floor between them. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, pulling him against his chest. Clint put a hand on his knees, just letting it rest there in quiet reassurance. Phil took his hand and simply held it. Tony rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“You have nothing to worry about, Buck,” Steve said, “I told you we’d figure this out together and we will.”

“Can I ask you some personal questions?” Phil asked.

“We’re talking about being in a group relationship, I think you can ask me anything.” Bucky told him.

“Have you ever had any sexual experience with a man?” Phil asked.

Bucky closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He had known this question was coming the second he had gotten involved with them. He opened his eyes and looked at Phil.

“Some kissing and petting and a couple of hand jobs.” He said. “Had a fella offer a blow job once but I was so scared of getting caught that I turned him down.”

Steve gave him a squeeze, then kissed his forehead.

“Sounds like a story we’ve heard before.” Tony said, giving Steve a sad smile. “I hate that you guys had to be afraid to be open back then.”

“Yeah, it sucks.” Clint said. “Good thing is, you don’t have to be anymore.”

“I know. I’m not afraid of having sex with any or all of you, I want to have sex, I just don’t know if I can actually have sex.” Bucky told them.

“Do you get aroused?” Phil asked.

“Oh, Yeah,” Bucky said with a grin, “I’ve jerked off more than once thinking about all of you.”

“So, you’re more worried about participating in the actual physical act?”

Bucky thought what had set off his panic, pinpointed it to when he had started imagining what happen on the bed and nodded.

“Yeah, I think that’s it.” He said.

“Well there’s a million ways to fix that problem.” Tony told him with a grin.

Bucky looked at him, doubt all over his face.

“How?” he asked.

“It’s called sexual exploration; everybody should be allowed to learn what they like and don’t like. You just start slowly,” Tony explained, “just like we talked about before. Kissing, petting, cuddling, more kissing, a little groping.”

Bucky gave a brief chuckle.

“Then what?” he asked.

“What ever you want,” Tony told him, “whenever you want. If you never want anything else that’s fine. If you try something and don’t like it, it doesn’t ever happen again.”

“It sounds nice when you explain it like that.” Bucky said, hope starting to creep into his voice.

“It can be great with the right person or people.” Steve told him, looking at the others.

Bucky looked at each of them, seeing concern and love on their faces.

“Sounds good.” He said. “I want to try it.”

There was a release of tension in the room and everybody smiled.

“Good, great.” Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder, “we’ll get started on that soon, but tonight is about cuddling.” He looked at Bucky, “If you still want to, no pressure.” He added.

 Bucky nodded, then leaned over and gave him a kiss.

“I’d like that.” He said, grinning as Tony’s face lit up with pleasure.

“Great.” he said, jumping up, “Now, everybody in the bed.”

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head, Steve chuckled, and Clint just shrugged and jumped to his feet. There was a round of kisses, then they all settled down in bed with Bucky in the middle; Tony on his left with Steve behind him, Clint on his right with Phil beside him.  Bucky lay there, listening to each of them fall asleep and waited for the next wave of panic to hit.

“Ok. Barnes, that’s enough.” He scolded himself. “Just enjoy what ya got and quit making trouble for yourself.”

Tony snuffled and snuggled closer against his chest.

“Stop thinking and sleep.” He grumbled.

That sounded like great advice to Bucky so he followed it..


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some domestic fluff

Chapter 12

 

When Bucky woke up the next morning, he had a moment of disorientation before he remembered where he was. He looked down at Tony, wrapped around him like a kola, one arm stretched across him, his fist tangled in the back of Clint’s tee-shirt. Clint lay with his back pressed against Bucky, spooned tight to Phil. He looked over Tony to see Steve watching him, a smile on his face.

“Ok, Buck?” he whispered.

“Yup.”

“Wann’a go for a run with me?” Steve asked.

Tony grumbled and pressed himself tighter to Bucky/

“I don’t think I could get up if I wanted to, which I don’t.” Bucky told him.

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a cuddler.” Steve told him, running a hand along Tony’s arm.

He kissed Tony on the back of the neck, the only place he could reach with the genius’s face pressed against Bucky, then leaned over him to kiss Bucky.

“See ya when I get back.” He said, sliding out of the bed.

Bucky watched him pull on his running clothes and leave the room before closing his eyes and dozing off.

He woke up when he felt the bed move. He opened his eyes to see Phil heading into the bathroom. Clint gave a snort and rolled over, throwing an arm across Tony, who was sprawled on top of Bucky, as he snuggled against Bucky’s side. Bucky was trying to figure out how to get untangled from the two of them without waking them so he could get up when Phil came out of the bathroom.

“Help.” Bucky mouthed.

 “Hang on.” Phil told him with a grin

He hurried from the room. A few minutes later, he came back in with a mug in his hand. Bucky could smell coffee as he approached the bed. All of the sudden, Tony and Clint both popped upright like a couple of meercats, hair sticking up, eyes still closed, noses wiggling as they scented the air.  Without opening his eyes, Tony made grabby hands at Phil

“Gimm me.” He grunted.

“If you want coffee you have to get out of bed.” Phil told him.

Tony grumbled but shuffled off the bed, Clint right behind him. Phil smiled and headed out of the room, Tony and Clint stumbling behind them, eyes still closed, like a couple of morning zombies, craving coffee instead of brains. Bucky jumped up and went into the bathroom.

When he came into the kitchen, he found Tony and Clint perched on stools at the breakfast bar, making happy sounds at their coffee mugs while Phil, now dressed in a suit, moved around the kitchen.

“Is it wrong to think that they are adorable?” Bucky asked as he fixed his own coffee.

“No, because they are.”

“‘M not dorable.” Clint protested. “’M sexy.”

“The sexiest.” Phil agreed, going over to kiss him.

“’M sexy too.” Tony chimed in. “Buckeeee, ‘m sexy too, right?’

“Sure are, Sweetheart.” Bucky told him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Phil looked at his watch.

“I’ve got to go.” He said, kissing Clint again, then kissing Tony’s forehead and Bucky’s cheek.

He passed Steve on his way out and paused to give him a quick kiss.

“Good morning.” Steve greeted them as he headed to the fridge to grab a carton of orange juice.

“You want eggs?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Steve replied. “Let me grab a quick shower.”

He kissed Tony, gave Clint’s shoulder a squeeze and headed for the bedroom. Bucky started making breakfast., grinning as he soaked in the domesticity of it all. Some how this was his life now and it was wonderful.


	13. Chapter 13

After breakfast, Tony headed for his workshop, Steve went to his studio, and Clint and Bucky went to the gym. After two hours of sparring, which consisted mostly of Bucky blocking Clint and throwing him around, they called it quits and headed for the showers.  Bucky pulled his tee-shirt off and tossed it in his locker. When he looked up, Clint was staring at him. With out a word, he grabbed Bucky by the back of the head and pulled him in, hungrily kissing him. Bucky groaned and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him against the lockers as he kissed back, nipping on Clint’s bottom lip. Clint jammed his thigh between Bucky’s legs, pressing against his erection. Bucky ground against him, panting into his neck, then jerked back when Clint slid his hands down the back of his sweatpants.

“I can’t.” he gasped.

“Sorry,” Clint apologized, moving away from him. “I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

“No, that’s not it.” Bucky reassured him. “I just didn’t know if it’s ok for us to be doing this without the others.”

Clint rubbed a hand over his face.

“No problem. We just need to talk to the others.” He told Bucky, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonn’a go jerk off in the shower.”

Bucky watched him go, feeling like a complete ass hole.

Clint was nervously pacing the living room of their apartment when Phil got home.

“I got your text about a group meeting, what’s up?” he asked.

Clint stopped and looked at him.

“I screwed up with Bucky.” He moaned, pulling at his hair.

Phil walked over and pulled his hands out of his hair.

“What happen?”

“We spared, well really he threw me around and blocked my throws, like he does, anyway afterword, he took off his shirt in the looker room, I kissed him, we were making out and he stopped and said we couldn’t because he didn’t know if we were allowed to do anything without the rest of you.” Clint babbled.

Phil sighed and squeezed his hand.

“Then what?” he asked.

“I told him it was ok and we needed to talk to you.” Clint told him. “I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?” he asked, sounding scared.

“No, baby,” Phil assured him, pulling him into a hug. “it sounds like you did everything right.”

“It’s ok that I wanted to make out with him, to get off with him alone?” Clint asked. “We never really talked about it.”

“I’m ok with it if that’s what you want.” Phil told him. “Would you be ok with he and I being together alone?”

“If that’s what you wanted.” Clint said.

Phil kissed him, then headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

Bucky had got Clint’s text about a group meeting after dinner and was standing at the windows of the common floor living room, staring at the city below when Steve and Tony came in. He waved off Tony’s offer of a drink, then turned toward the doorway when he heard Phil and Clint come in. They sat on the loveseat, Steve and Tony settled on the couch while Bucky stayed by the window.

“So, what’s up, Legolas?” Tony asked.

Clint sighed.

“I screwed up with Bucky and now we all need to talk about it.” He said.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“Clint didn’t do anything wrong.” Buck said before Clint could respond. “We made out a little before I stopped because I didn’t know if it was allowed if the rest of you weren’t there.”

“I should have remembered we hadn’t talked everything out yet and not started anything.” Clint told him.

“As long as you and Phil are ok there was no harm done.” Bucky said. “I said from the beginning that I didn’t want to come between the primary pairs.”

“We’re fine.” Phil assured him.

“That’s good.” Bucky said. “What I’d like to know, so there’s not another miss understanding is if it’s ok if I’m with just one of you at a time?”

“Steve and I talked about this,” Tony spoke up, “and we realized the whole poly thing is a lot to take in all at once so if you wanted to start with little snacks before you try the whole buffet, we’re ok with it.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s phrasing.

“In fact, if you wanted to start out with just Steve, I’m ok with it.” Tony went on.

Bucky stared at him for a minute.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yup.” Tony said. “If we weren’t already involved with Phil and Clint there would be no way I’d be ok with it, but because of them, I have learned you can love more than one person.”

Phil and Clint smiled at him. Steve grabbed him and kissed him.

“I love you.” He said.

“Thank you, Tony,” Bucky said, “that takes a lot of the pressure off.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d like more,” Tony said, “but if all I get to do is kiss you and grope you once in a while, I’ll be happy.”

."Clint and I are ok with single interaction too." Phil told him.

“I want in on the kissing and groping.” Clint chimed in. “If you want me too.” He added. 

“I want you too, I want all of you to.” He said.

“Then get over here.” Tony ordered.

“Tony,” Steve scolded, “I don’t think he meant right this second.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Bucky said, a wicked grin spreading across his face, “it sounds like fun.”

Tony cackled with laughter as Bucky came over to join him and Steve on the couch, gesturing for Phil and Clint to join them.  

“The kissing and groping goes both ways, right?” he asked as he pulled Clint on to his lap.

“Whatever you want, Buck-a-Roo.” Tony told him.

Steve and Phil nodded their agreement. Clint just took his hands and put them on his ass.

This is gonn’a be fun Bucky thought, grinning.


End file.
